


Fix You

by YukariNefertari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukariNefertari/pseuds/YukariNefertari
Summary: {U.A.} Draco Malfoy é membro de uma boyband famosa da Inglaterra, mas após alguns incidentes, sua banda se separa e ele está se sentindo quebrado. Hermione quer juntar os seus cacos. Hermione Granger também é uma pop star, mas interrompe sua carreira quando decide se tornar bailaria profissional, contudo acontece um acidente durante o seu trajeto e Malfoy está lá para apoiá-la.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoas! Esta é a minha primeira postagem aqui no AO3, mas eu possuo conta no FF.net também sob o mesmo nome! Essa fanfic foi finalizada em 2013 e é uma Songfic de One(Long)Shot, de universo alternativo. Espero que gostem!  
> Beijos e queijos,
> 
> Yukari Nefertari, random ficWritter

_**.Fix You.** _

  


_~Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger~_

  


“ _ **When you try your best, but you don't succeed,**_ _ **  
**__**When you get what you want, but not what you need,**_ _ **  
**__**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_ _ **  
**__**Stuck in reverse”**_

  


“ _Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa_

_Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

_Preso em marcha ré”_

  


  


Tudo estava embaçado, o mundo girava rápido demais e Draco Malfoy não sabia como havia parado ali. Ele estava estirado de bruços no sofá de couro marrom de sua casa. O braço direito pendia para fora quase tocando o chão sem força. Na verdade, todo o corpo do homem estava sem força, cansado, inerte e totalmente sem vontade. Quando abriu os olhos tão lentamente quanto suas pálpebras pesadas deixaram, sentiu uma imensa vontade de botar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago para fora. Tudo rodada ao seu redor e ele não lembrava bem o porquê. Fez um esforço, tentou se erguer e suas têmporas latejaram como nunca. Piscou, se concentrou e pode ver que sobre a mesinha de centro feita de vidro que ficava logo ali próxima ao sofá estavam duas garrafas de vinho tinto. Uma vazia, a outra _praticamente_ vazia.

Ele suspirou e se lembrou. Ele havia saído do estúdio de dança tarde da noite. O corpo dolorido de tanto ensaiar precisava relaxar e ele sabia, exatamente como havia acontecido as suas últimas noites, que não iria conseguir dormir mesmo estando tão cansado. Precisava de um estímulo.

Entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até o _pub_ mais próximo, e pediu um whisky estilo caubói: sem gelo, sem nada. Tomou uma dose, duas, três. Não estava satisfeito. Sua resistência a bebidas alcoólicas era grande e apesar de sentir seu peito aquecido, os efeitos eram mínimos.

-Preciso de algo mais forte. – pediu ao barman que o olhou parte preocupado, parte impressionado para aquele rosto conhecido. Conhecido não porque Draco era um artista famoso. Conhecido sim, pois aquela rotina havia se tornado um hábito para ele. Ensaiar à exaustão mesmo depois do expediente ter acabado, se sentir sem sono e buscar o antídoto naquele mesmo pub, quase sempre no mesmo horário.

Tomou vodka, rum, conhaque. Já trocava os pés e falava embolado quando pediu duas garrafas do melhor vinho da casa para viagem. Trôpego saiu pela porta da frente do pub catando as chaves no bolso da calça que agora parecia tão grande. Praguejou em voz alta e confusa, maldizendo as chaves que haviam se perdido sozinhas nos seus bolsos. Ele sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro com força, impedindo-o de cair ao tropeçar sobre os próprios pés. As garrafas bem presas aos braços.

-Ah! Meu velho amigo Blaise! – sorriu ele ao virar para trás e reconhecer o companheiro de banda. – Você chegou em boa hora! Eu não consigo achar minhas chaves... Deve estar aqui em algum lugar... Me ajude, me ajude...

Blaise Zabini o encarou com reprovação. O companheiro de banda não estava bem e estava fora de controle. Sabia dos hábitos atuais do amigo e por isso deu seu telefone pessoal para o gerente do _pub_ caso Draco bebesse demais e não estivesse em condições de voltar para casa sozinho. Suspirou baixinho e segurou com força o braço do outro que ainda vasculhava os bolsos teimosamente.

-Você não vai dirigir neste estado, Malfoy. Você está completamente embriagado. Venha, eu te levo para casa no meu carro.

-Blaise, Blaise! Sempre preocupado com as pessoas! – sorriu o bêbado com as faces coradas. – Mas eu estou bem! Posso ir sozinho...

Sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, o mais jovem dos dois, puxou o outro pela camisa e o arrastou até o seu carro, empurrando sua cabeça quando o mesmo não quis se sentar.

Draco então lembrou-se do amigo ter dirigido calado até a sua casa, enquanto ele virava a garrafa de vinho recém-comprada direto no gargalo e ria de si mesmo. Blaise também havia subido até o seu apartamento e o jogado no sofá com as feições sérias e desapontadas. Draco ainda bebia, o vinho escorrendo pelo canto da boca e melando a sua camisa de linho cinza.

Após balbuciar algumas palavras que ele não tinha certeza de quais eram, Blaise partiu de seu apartamento batendo a porta com força.

  


Draco havia se arrastado para o banheiro do seu luxuoso apartamento, ligou a água fria e se jogou embaixo da água se arrepiando ao choque térmico. Ficou ali parado enquanto pensava se deveria ligar para o companheiro para pedir desculpas e agradecer. Blaise estava o ajudando muito ultimamente. Tomando conta dele como uma babá. Ele riu de seu estado. Um riso envergonhado.

-Não há o que se fazer. – comentou para as paredes do boxe que ecoaram sua voz de volta. – Só sobramos nós dois.

Sim. Havia um ano que a banda havia se tornado uma constelação de apenas duas estrelas e o líder sentia-se responsabilizado, inútil, de mãos atadas. E ele lembrou como ele próprio ia buscar Harry Potter e Ron Weasley em _pubs_ à uma hora da manhã.

Lembrou-se de quando Harry havia aparecido à porta de seu apartamento para dizer que ele e o Ron estavam pensando e revogar os contratos com a gravadora. E lembrou-se como ele se viu impotente diante da vontade dos amigos. Seus conselhos não bastavam, sua interferência era ineficaz. Tanto para ajudá-los na situação como para dissuadi-los. Tudo era em vão. E foi em vão. Agora o que ele só sabia era se lamentar. Ele e Blaise também não voltaram aos palcos mas não saíram da gravadora. Eles ainda tinham um fio de esperança. Mas nada adiantou.

E os quatro brigaram entre si. Não se viam mais, não se ligavam mais e Draco temia em pensar se eles ainda eram amigos. Amigos. Essa palavra nunca havia doído tanto. Havia um peso indescritível nela e tudo que Draco fazia para se aliviar desse peso era beber. Não dormia mais, nem as pílulas adiantavam. Pelo menos o álcool o ajudava a desmaiar e a não ter sonhos. Ou melhor; pesadelos.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace** _

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste** _

_**Could it be worse?”** _

  


“ _Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto._

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado_

_Pode ser pior?”_

  


Hiato. Hermione Granger odiava aquela palavra. Nacionalmente conhecida como Mione Granger, cantora e dançarina do grupo pop inglês, ela se via dividida pelo seu grupo e sua faculdade de dança. Ah, ela era uma excelente bailarina, mas a sua vida dupla começava a prejudicá-la. A faculdade começava a exigir seu tempo e dedicação, coisa que como sendo uma pop star não estava ajudando. Entrevistas, ensaios, shows, tudo isso consumia o seu tempo e ela, perfeccionista como era, não queria atrapalhar seus estudos. E ela persistia na sua jornada estudante versus estrela pop.

Até que foi chamada no gabinete do reitor. Depois daquilo tudo mudou. Precisava se concentrar nos estudos. E foi assim que o grupo entrou em hiato.

O sol se recolhia quando enfim, Hermione deixou a sala de dança moderna para poder então retornar para a sua casa após um dia exaustivo na universidade. Encontrava-se no vestiário trocando suas meias-calças por calças de verdade quando seu telefone tocou e ela pode ver sua amiga e também companheira de grupo Gina.

-Oi, Gi! – ela atendeu radiante. Fazia alguns meses que não se encontravam.

-Mione! – a outra respondeu como o seu costumeiro bom humor. – Quero te ver hoje! Podemos sair?! Tenho algumas novidades.

E assim, a garota rumou para casa para se arrumar e encontrar com Ginevra numa cafeteria pequena e de estilo retrô.

Ambas fizeram seus pedidos e aguardaram pacientemente.

-Eu vou me concentrar na minha carreira de atriz agora. – comentou Gina, consertando as madeixas ruivas e levando a xícara de cappuccino quente aos lábios. – Como estamos em hiato e esse sempre foi minha vontade inicial...

-Faz muito bem! – comentou a bailarina quanto trazia à boca o canudo de seu suco de morango. – Ficar parada é exaustivo.

-Nem fale. Já faz seis meses que estamos nesse chove não molha graças a alguém! – Gina sorriu e piscou para a outra, divertida. – Além de que, acho uma ótima oportunidade para eu me focar e tentar me destacar na minha verdadeira área de trabalho.

-Concordo. Por isso que tive que deixar de lado nossa vida corrida. Precisava me valorizar e colocar em primeiro lugar minha dança. – Hermione sugou mais um pouco do suco, pondo-o de lado. – Eu fui escalada para um curso nos Estados Unidos. Tudo pago! Eu vou pra Los Angeles!

A sua amiga bateu palmas em aprovação à boa notícia. Elas se abraçaram em comemoração e mal viram quando um jovem alto, charmoso e de pele escura adentrou o lugar fazendo o sino instalado próximo à porta soar.

-Gina! Mione!

As duas ergueram o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que viam o doce e gentil Blaise Zabini se aproximar. Elas o cumprimentaram com alegria e ofereceram uma cadeira que ele aceitou com gratidão.

-Como vocês estão passando?

-Bem, Blaise! – sorriu Gina levando um pedaço de sua torta de limão à boca.

-Estamos deixando as novidades em dia. – complementou Hermione, piscando os longos cílios. – E você como está?

-Bem... Estou... Levando. – comentou o jovem cabisbaixo. – Mas no geral estou bem. Quem não está nada bem é o Malfoy.

Gina soergueu as sobrancelhas e deu uma olhadela rápida para a amiga que havia ficado levemente sem graça com o nome citado.

-Por que, Blaise?! – Ginevra perguntou erguendo a cabeça e olhando não para o rapaz, mas para a outra garota que agora lhe chutava levemente a perna.

-Eu acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com a idéia. – continuou o rapaz sem notar a movimentação ao redor. – Tenho pra mim que ele anda se culpando com tudo que tem acontecido.

-Ahh... Imagino que ele ande precisando de alguém que console ele. – Hermione sentiu a amiga falar em sua direção mais uma vez com um tom de voz artificial e insinuativo. – Não concorda, Blaise?!

O rapaz, alheio às incitações de Gina e ao constrangimento da outra ergueu os ombros em dúvida.

-Não acredito muito nisso pra falar a verdade. Ele anda se fechando ultimamente. Não conversa mais, finge que está tudo bem e se embriaga a noite.

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente sendo interrompido vez ou outra pelo som do cappuccino de Gina sendo sugado pelos seus lábios. Uma garçonete muito feliz quebrou de vez o silêncio quando chegou com o pedido de Blaise. A atrapalhada moça apenas conseguia sorrir para os três clientes com uma expressão boba no rosto.

Impaciente, Ginevra sorriu e deu dois tapinhas no ombro da garçonete que se afastou ainda soltando risadinhas.

-Você ia dizendo... – retomou o assunto a mesma apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. – Quer dizer que o Draco Malfoy fica de porre toda noite, é?!

-Pois é. E eu que fico de babá e acabo sem dormir direito. – o rapaz sacudiu a balançou a cabeça numa expressão de indignação.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e acariciou o ombro do amigo que sorriu em agradecimento pelo afago. Ali, refletido nos olhos de Blaise as duas puderam ver um pouco da tristeza que estava não só em volta de sua banda, mas por toda a gravadora. A separação havia sido um baque para todos.

Mais tarde, na varanda de seu apartamento, Hermione fitou as estrelas que brilhavam timidamente no véu negro que se estendia sobre toda Londres. O vento desarrumou seus cacheados cabelos castanhos, fazendo-os se soltarem do coque que estava até então amarrado em sua cabeça. Um arrepio percorreu as suas costas e uma lembrança percorreu-lhe a mente. A lembrança acariciava-lhe sutilmente e ela, ao invés de sorrir em satisfação, deixou que uma lágrima lhe brotasse no canto do olho esquerdo.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones** _

_**And I will try, to fix you”** _

  


“ _Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você”_

  


Ele não era obrigado a estar ali. Ele não precisava estar ali. Na verdade, ele não tinha o que fazer ali, mas mesmo assim ele a sua imagem refletida no enorme espelho que ocupava o salão de dança da gravadora mostrava uma face concentrada e suada de um homem esforçado que recapitulava todas as coreografias de suas músicas. Músicas que foram gravadas por um quarteto e que soavam fortes nos ouvidos de Draco Malfoy. Seu iPod estava no volume máximo e o homem vestindo moletom preto e calças de ginástica acinzentadas não notou a entrada de uma garota na sala de dança.

Ela retirou os saltos e aproximou-se a uma distancia segura do homem e o acompanhou em seus movimentos.

Draco dançava entretido. Ia para um lado para o outro até que girou. Quando girou percebeu o corpo esbelto envolto por uma saia jeans e uma blusa sem alças preta e de renda. Ele parou e sentiu-se zonzo já que não havia parado um minuto sequer para descansar entre uma música e outra.

Ele pronunciou seu nome, mas não pode ouvir nem mesmo suas palavras já que os fones no seu ouvido não deixavam. A garota sorriu e se aproximou, retirou do bolso dele o aparelho, escolheu uma música, o conectou a uma caixa de som disponível ali no salão e se aproximou. - Vamos dançar. – ela disse no ouvido do outro.

Um tango soou. Draco tomou a cintura dela e a conduziu com eficiência. Ela o olhava nos olhos, olhar este que ele retribuiu. Eles giraram pelo espaço da sala e quando seus olhos se distanciavam por causa de um giro, logo voltavam a se encontrar. A música se intensificou e o casal dançava graciosamente, de um jeito sedutor. As cochas da garota se encontravam com a cintura do homem e os dois ofegavam com a intensidade e charme do espetáculo particular.

Quando a canção chegou ao final, Draco jogou Hermione pra um lado sem soltar sua cintura e escondeu o rosto no seu ventre.

Ficaram naquela última posição por alguns segundos até que ele a ergueu gentilmente e foi pegar o seu iPod que já começava a tocar outra música.

-Bom te ver. – murmurou a garota arrumando os cabelos agora desajeitados pelos passos de dança. Ela tentou um sorriso na direção dele.

-Bom te ver também, Mione. – sua voz era seca.

Ele não mais olhou para ela, tampouco retribuiu o gentil sorriso que lhe fora dado. Apenas caminhou em direção a sua mochila e de lá retirou uma toalha que enxugou o rosto molhado de suor e uma garrafa que Hermione duvidou muito que fosse água quando ele a levou a boca e fez uma careta ao dar o primeiro gole.

-O que é isso?! – ela tomou a garrafa das mãos do homem que sem reflexos não conseguiu pegar de volta e cheirou seu conteúdo. O cheiro de álcool desceu por suas entranhas e a garota voltou-se para ele com um ar de decepção. – Você agora virou alcoólatra?

Draco revirou os olhos cinzentos e tomando a garrafa de volta para si, deu mais alguns goles. Nada disse, apenas guardou tudo dentro da sacola e a fechou. Já estava indo embora, quando Hermione o puxou pela manga da camisa.

-Encontrei com Blaise ontem. – ela ia dizendo. – Ele está bastante preocupado com você.

-Meus problemas com Zabini, eu mesmo resolvo. – e se livrou das mãos dela com rispidez.

-O problema não é só de vocês! – ela exclamou, angustiada. – Você não conversa com ninguém direito há meses! Ninguém te vê, ninguém sabe de você e quando te encontram, você não conversa! Só fica bêbado pelos cantos...

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião. – ele puxou os cabelos cor de palha para trás, num gesto irritado.

-Mas eu quis dar, oras. Acho que você esqueceu que você é o líder. Blaise também está precisando de você.

-Ótimo líder eu sou. – Draco vacilou e levou a mão livre ao rosto, limpando os olhos rapidamente. – Talvez esteja na hora de mudarem de líder...

Ele caminhou até a porta sem ser impedido por Hermione.

-Você pode até tentar desistir de si mesmo, Draco. Mas tem muita gente que não vai. – ele parou com a porta aberta sem se virar e ela soube que ele estava ouvindo. – A culpa disso tudo não é sua. Aliás, não existe quem culpar! Apenas... aconteceu.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si sem olhar pra trás. Ele não queria que ela visse as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto.

Ele dirigiu o mais rápido que podia enquanto virava o conteúdo de sua garrafa goela abaixo. As lágrimas e a bebida embaçavam sua visão e diversas vezes o volante saiu de seu controle durante seu trajeto para casa. Como se algo maior o vigiasse, Draco Malfoy chegou em casa intacto, ainda que trôpego. Demorou alguns minutos até que ele acertasse o buraco da fechadura e pudesse se arrastar e se jogar no tão conhecido sofá de couro marrom. Apagou.

O sonho era confuso e até mesmo ali, tudo girava. Draco sentiu uma imensa vontade de vomitar enquanto luzes turvas brilhavam forte em sua mente e piscavam com intensidade. Então acordou caído de bruços no tapete. O vômito escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca e um pano úmido lhe enxugando a testa encharcada de suor. Ele tentou reconhecer a mão que lhe ajudava, mas o esforço lhe promoveu voltas no estômago. Apenas percebeu que ainda era de madrugada quando olhou o relógio digital e viu – ou pensou que viu – que eram duas e vinte e sete da manhã. Sendo assim, apenas fechou os olhos e aceitou a ajuda. Seja quem fosse agora lhe ajudava a se erguer do chão e a andar em direção ao banheiro de seu quarto. Sentiu sua camisa sendo desabotoada lentamente pelas mãos – como ele sentiu – leves enquanto estava sentado no tampo do vaso sanitário. Suas calças também foram desabotoadas e retiradas com delicadeza. Finalmente somente separado de sua cueca box preta da nudez completa, foi guiado ao chuveiro que lhe acertou um jato gelado de água.

Assustado, porém ainda tonto, ofegou levando as mãos a cabeça loira para massageá-la e retirou a cueca encharcada para se enxaguar. Aos poucos recuperou a consciência e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém ali. Franziu o cenho ainda se banhando, a cabeça latejando de dor. Fechando a torneira após o termino do banho, puxou a toalha cinza e enrolou-se pela cintura. Pingando, saiu do banheiro olhando em volta. O quarto também estava vazio, mas logo reparou que a porta de seu closet estava encostada. Hermione Granger encontrava-se ali, escolhendo uma camisa para combinar com uma bermuda que já estava em suas mãos quando, pulando para trás percebeu a presença do homem que a olhava de um jeito sério.

-Já terminou? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Já, não está vendo?! – Draco soou mal-humorado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu te segui. – ela replicou rapidamente num tom mais forte. – O porteiro deixou que eu subisse para ver como você estava e eu encontrei a porta aberta e você estirado no chão, fedendo a vômito. _De nada._ – completou ela, o olhando com os olhos castanhos de maneira intensa e oferecendo as roupas que carregava.

Draco nada disse. Apenas tomou as peças da mão da garota e as analisou por alguns poucos segundos procurando alguma coisa para criticar.

-Cueca. – ele sibilou.

-O-o quê? – as maçãs do rosto da garota tornaram-se intensamente vermelhas à menção.

-Você esqueceu de pegar uma cueca para mim. – respondeu Draco agora ensaiando o sorriso de deboche.

-Ah. – rapidamente a garota se virou ainda enrubescida, escolheu uma peça qualquer e jogou para o homem rapidamente como se não quisesse manter contato com o algodão macio na ponta dos seus dedos.

Ele apanhou no ar e se virou, abrindo a tolha pela parte da frente para provocá-la e vestindo primeiro a cueca e depois a bermuda. Livrou-se da toalha e voltando a se virar para uma muito-mais-vermelha Hermione, vestiu a camisa branca que grudou no seu peito albino ainda molhado.

Ficaram ali se encarando por alguns instantes. Até que ele cortou o silêncio com a voz sarcástica.

- _Muito obrigado, Granger por socorrer este alcoólatra, mas não preciso mais de sua ajuda. Pode ir embora. Deixe que eu lhe acompanhe até a porta._ – e fazendo uma reverência exagerada, Draco apontou o caminho para fora de seu quarto.

Ele não fazia isso porque a presença dela o incomodava. Fazia isso pois não queria envolvê-la nos seus problemas e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela o seguiu, e ficou um pouco receoso ao perceber o olhar baixo que ela sustentava. Contudo, ela apenas o acompanhou até a sala-de-estar que ainda exalava o cheiro acre do vômito dele.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele.

-Eu não vou embora. Não agora.

Bufando e girando os olhos cinzentos teatralmente, o homem se dirigiu ao bar pessoal que ficava próximo a enorme varanda de seu apartamento.

-Ok, então. Fique e assista. – comentou enquanto começava a destampar uma garrafa de Jack Daniels e o colocava puro num copo de vidro parte para incomodá-la, parte para se aliviar. Mas antes que terminasse, a garrafa e o copo foram tomados de suas mãos.

-Nem pensar. – ela disse entre dentes. – Eu vou ficar por um motivo: não te deixar encostar em sequer uma gota de álcool.

Rápida e ágil, Hermione equilibrou mais algumas garrafas em suas mãos e correu para a cozinha onde as esvaziou na pia e colocou os frascos vazios no chão.

Um incrédulo Draco a observava da porta da cozinha tentando achar palavras para revidar.

-V-você sabe quanto custa cada garrafa dessas? – ele finalmente perguntou, se aproximando dela enquanto ela esvaziava a última garrafa que havia trazido.

-Não quero saber. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e lhe deu um olhar determinado. O tirou do caminho e logo voltou com mais seis garrafas – as últimas do bar – bem equilibradas entre os braços. Tentando impedi-la de continuar o trabalho, ele puxou uma das garrafas que, com o bom reflexo que tinha, ela não deixou facilmente fazendo a garrafa escorregar e se espatifar em mil pedaços de vidro no chão da cozinha. Draco se afastou dando um pulo para trás, Hermione, no entanto, tentou aparar a garrafa antes dela atingir o chão, inutilmente e juntamente com o conteúdo da garrafa, umas gotas vermelhas escorreram para o chão e o homem logo reconheceu o sangue.

-Ai... – grunhiu a garota estendendo a mão cortada para olhar melhor. – Me cortei.

-A culpa é sua. – comentou o homem se agachando e puxando a mão da garota para ele também poder ver o corte. – Se tivesse me entregado a garraf...

-Cala a boca _Malfoy_! – ela o olhou irada. – Cala essa boca e vai pegar algumas coisas para eu fazer um curativo!

Crispando os lábios preocupado, Draco levantou-se a puxando pela mão boa até o banheiro do seu quarto ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Ela o acompanhou sem mais nada dizer e ele se perguntou se ela estaria muito chateada. Ele levou sua mão ferida e abriu a torneira deixando a água cair sobre o corte e ,o mais suavemente que conseguiu, girou a mão fina e delicada da garota entre as suas. Depois passou sabão neutro fazendo a garota gemer por causa do ardor. Logo em seguida abriu o armário debaixo da pia e de lá retirou álcool iodado, gazes e esparadrapo. Gentilmente, despejou um pouco do iodo na mão da garota que agora mordia o lábio inferior para conter um silvo de dor. Dor que estava nítida em sua face retorcida. Draco aplicou a gaze tapando o corte, e para segurá-las colocou um pedaço do esparadrapo. Ao fim, desejou que o processo tivesse sido um pouco mais longo para que pudesse segurar a mão dela entre as dele só mais um pouco.

-Fique aqui. Eu vou ajeitar a cozinha. – ele disse. – O corte não foi profundo, você vai ficar bem.

Após enxugar o chão e varrer os cacos de vidro, Draco voltou para o seu quarto e a encontrou sentada na ponta da cama, analisando o curativo que ele fizera.

-Ainda está ardendo? – quis saber. Ela aquiesceu.

-Obrigada, Draco.

-De nada. – murmurou, sabendo que era ela que estava curando aquela dor que estava carregando dentro de si havia muito tempo. Curando apenas com o seu singelo sorriso.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go** _

_**But if you never try, you'll never know** _

_**Just what you're worth.”** _

  


“ _Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo._

_Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer._

_Mas se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber._

_O quanto você vale.”_

  


Hermione Granger permaneceu no apartamento de Draco Malfoy, ainda que a contragosto dele. Terminou de esvaziar as garrafas sem dar atenção às caretas dele, limpou o carpete da sala e o colocou para tomar vento na varanda, passou um pano úmido na cozinha para tirar o cheiro do álcool que a bebida derrubada anteriormente deixara, e vasculhou cada canto do apartamento para se certificar que não havia mais nenhuma bebida alcoólica escondida.

Já era de manhãzinha quando ela finalmente se sentou no sofá com o copo d’água na mão boa. Mirou o curativo improvisado como havia feito durante todo o resto da madrugada. Draco havia pegado no sono em seu quarto e ela se aproveitou disso para cumprir sua missão.

Exausta e contente consigo mesma, ela calculou que ele iria dormir por mais um bom tempo, por isso tomou a chave que se encontrava na fechadura e foi para a sua própria casa. Era domingo, por isso não tinha que ir para faculdade. Apenas pegou uma mochila de roupas, tomou banho e rumou para o supermercado. Comprou algumas coisas e voltou para o apartamento do homem.

Percebeu que, como havia previsto, ele ainda não havia acordado. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Preparou panquecas doces e salgadas, passou um café bem forte para ajudar na ressaca que ela sabia que Draco teria. Colocou os pratos sobre a mesa de vidro que ficava próxima ao sofá e quando terminava de ajeitar duas almofadas as quais eles se sentariam, Malfoy surgiu com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto marcado pelos lençóis de sua cama.

-Bom dia. – ela sorriu para ele que logo se sentou sobre a almofada no chão.

-Uau. Está cheirando bem... – comentou ele enquanto começava a se servir.

Com um sorriso ainda maior, a garota o acompanhou. Comeram em silêncio e Hermione percebeu que ele não tinha um café da manhã decente há dias. “Talvez estivesse trocando a comida pelo álcool” pensou ela enquanto analisava o corpo de aspecto doente que Draco carregava. Não porque estivesse magro. Mas porque estava pálido, mais pálido do que de costume, se isso era possível.

-Como está a sua mão? – ele quis saber.

-Bem. – respondeu voltando a olhar para o curativo de maneira carinhosa.

-Vem, vamos trocar esse curativo. – ele estendeu a mão para que ela o acompanhasse até o banheiro novamente.

Delicadamente, ele repetiu o processo que fizera anteriormente e ela, submersa em seus pensamentos, apenas sentiu o toque macio das mãos grandes do homem sobre a sua.

Sendo assim, ela relembrou mais uma vez. Hermione não podia esquecer. Ela não poderia. E ela nem tinha certeza se aquilo que ocorrera entre os dois um ano atrás havia significado algo para Draco, mas ela sabia o quanto havia significado para ela.

  


_Era uma noite de sábado em Londres e chovia. Aquele dia estava acontecendo um grande evento que reunia todos os artistas da gravadora num show gigantesco para os fãs. O grupo dela havia acabado de descer do palco após mais uma apresentação bem sucedida e ela e as outras três garotas conversavam enquanto bebiam água. Tudo estava bem, se não fosse a tensão entre quatro garotos que se apresentariam daqui a poucos minutos. A banda de Draco, Blaise, Harry e Ron ia ser a atração principal com seu novo single, mas ao invés de uma aura feliz e alegre como costumavam exalar, os garotos estavam quietos e conversavam baixo separados em dois grupos._

_-Eles não parecem nada bem. – comentou Gina entre um gole e outro de água._

_-E não estão. Vocês não estão sabendo? – Pansy ergueu as sobrancelhas ao mesmo passo em que baixava a voz num sussurro quase inaudível. – Ouvi o Harry e o Draco conversarem. – a garora enrubesceu com a informação dada já que isso significava que ela havia espiado os dois. – Na verdade eles estavam discutindo sobre a banda._

_O ar de mistério pairou no ar enquanto a mais baixinha do grupo bebia um pouquinho mais da sua água._

_-E aí! – quis saber uma afobada Astoria, cutucando o ombro da amiga. – O que eles estavam falando?_

_-Bem... eu não entendi direito mas parece que Harry e Rony queriam mudar os termos do contrato e... não conseguiram. – Pansy olhou para os lados, apreensiva._

_-E isso significa... – Luna segurou a garota pelos ombros, quase sacudindo-a._

_-Significa que eles vão entrar em hiato forçado._

_A revelação fizera as meninas ficarem em silêncio mirando os próprios pés. Hermione, no entanto, continuou olhando para os rapazes observando o quanto estavam estranhos e desconfortáveis. Notou quando foram chamados para o palco e como se locomoveram de forma arrastada e pesada._

_Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando havia se trocado e combinava com Gina onde iriam jantar, Mione entreouviu alguém comentar que Malfoy não havia conseguido terminar a canção. Ele havia chorado bem na sua parte solo e deixara o palco antes que os outros._

_Ela e Gina deixaram transparecer surpresa e disfarçaram o olhar que deram quando o colega de gravadora passara depressa ainda com as roupas da apresentação em direção as escadas que levavam ao telhado do ‘stadium’ onde as apresentações aconteciam._

_-Bem, preciso me trocar também! – comentou Ginevra enquanto apontava para as próprias roupas. – Me espera um pouquinho._

_Sozinha, Hermione decidiu-se por subir as escadas e ir atrás de Draco. Falar com o amigo, confortá-lo._

_A chuva caia forte e a garota mal podia ver o que estava a sua frente. Apertou a visão enquanto o viu sentado num pequeno murinho que separava um gerador. Cautelosamente ela se aproximou e se sentou do seu lado._

_-Está tudo bem? – ela disse num tom mais alto para se sobrepujar ao barulho da chuva e dos trovões._

_Ele nada disse. Nem chegou a olhá-la.Estava com os olhos cinzentos fixos no chão. Ela então se levantou e começou a cantar e dançar bem a frente dele que enfim passou a prestar atenção nela._

_-Preciso de um par aqui nessa parte. – ela disse interrompendo a dança e esticando a mão na direção dele._

_Ele sorriu sem jeito e aceitou o convite e a dança continuou. Quando terminou os dois davam risada por estarem dançando completamente encharcados e ela chegou a ter certeza que até mesmo seus ossos estavam mais pesados por causa de tanta água que caía._

_-Obrigado. – ele comentou olhando-a carinhosamente._

_-Estamos aí. – Hermione deu um soquinho delicado no ombro dele. Ainda sorrindo, retribuiu olhar que ele lhe dava. – Além disso, formamos uma boa dupla de dança._

_Quando menos esperava, aquele olhar amigável transformou-se num olhar sério e quando esperava menos ainda, Draco aproximou-se dela e tocou os seus lábios finos nos dela._

_Lábios quentes e gentis, ela pôde sentir. Hermione também pôde sentir os braços fortes e descobertos do homem a enlaçarem pela cintura para aproximar seus corpos. Sentiu seus olhos fecharem quando ele lentamente escorregou a língua para dentro de sua boca e beijar-lhe mais intensamente sem perder a sutileza. Imóvel, no entanto, ela não conseguia retribuir os carinhos que recebia. Assim sendo Draco se afastou e a deixou ali na chuva sussurrando um baixo “Me desculpe...”._

  


Aquele momento, Hermione não havia tirado da cabeça nem por um segundo. O beijo nunca havia se repetido desde então e ela mal vira o próprio Draco durantes os doze meses que se sucederam. Nada. Nem mesmo uma ligação. E a sensação que ele lhe provera ainda percorria seu corpo e ela sabia, tinha certeza que queria que mais uma vez aquele beijo se repetisse. Queria lhe dizer que ela havia gostado e que o as desculpas dele eram totalmente desnecessárias, mas não tinha coragem... Por isso apenas aproveitou o toque gentil do curativo sendo refeito.

-Vou passar essa semana te vigiando. – brincou ela quando ele enfim a soltou. – E também para você terminar de cuidar da minha mão.

Ele apenas sorriu.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones** _

_**And I will try, to fix you”** _

  


“ _Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei consertar você”_

  


Havia passado um mês desde que ele havia se encontrado com Hermione Granger. Desde então ele não estava mais exagerando na bebida. Saia para a academia pela manhã, pela tarde passeava pela praia com um labrador marrom que ele mesmo se dera de presente recentemente, chamado Panqueca, às vezes visitava Blaise Zabini e pela noite ele voltava ao salão de dança da gravadora para continuar com seus ensaios que iam até a madrugada. Quando dormia, sonhava com a pele macia de Hermione e desejava que ela estivesse ali em sua casa novamente, nem que fosse por apenas um dia. Queria ter mais garrafas para serem confiscadas por ela, queria sentir o seu perfume sutil que exalava da curva de seu pescoço, queria beijá-la como já havia feito uma vez. Mas ele ainda se lembrava como ela não retribuíra e por isso ele tinha receio. Receio de estragar pelo menos aquela relação de amizade que eles haviam reatado. Preferia isso a ficar mais um ano sem falar com ela, por isso uma vez por semana, eles trocavam mensagens e ele se sentia satisfeito.

Numa noite dessas, quando ele voltava para casa um pouco mais tarde que o usual, recebeu uma ligação de um preocupado Blaise. Draco não pode deixar de perceber a ansiedade na voz do amigo quando ele falou a primeira vez.

-Relaxa, Zabini. Eu não estou bebendo. Apenas ensaiei até mais tarde dessa vez... – Draco respondeu de imediato antes que o outro completasse o que ia falar, mas logo foi interrompido.

-Não foi por isso que liguei! – cortou o amigo soando irritado. – É a Hermione. Ela está no hospital! Parece que sofreu uma lesão grave na coluna enquanto se apresentava num balé... Ela não está nada bem...

Chocado com a informação e a preocupação correndo pelo seu corpo, pisou mais fundo no acelerador.

-Draco!? Draco!! – Zabini falava com a voz alterada do outro lado da linha. – Você ainda está na linha?

-Blaise, me diga qual é o hospital! Eu já estou a caminho...

-Mas Draco! Ela está em Paris... – ia dizendo o rapaz, mas Draco apenas desligou o telefone sem mais explicações.

Acelerou o carro e apressou-se em direção a seu apartamento. Entrou em casa, fez as malas o mais rápido que pode, carregou o pequeno panqueca e o colocou em sua pequena kennel.

-Vamos tirar umas férias, Panqueca...

  


O Hospital de Paris parecia escuro naquele dia. Eram cinco da manhã quando ele desembarcara no aeroporto. Rumara direto para um Hotel, deixara Panqueca no quarto com água e ração suficiente para um dia, tomara um rápido banho e agora, 8:10 em ponto ele chegava ao hospital. Ansioso, se movimentou rapidamente até a recepção apoiando-se na bancada. Falando fluentemente em francês pediu à recepcionista que lhe dissesse qual era o quarto da Srta. Hermione Granger.

Percorrendo os corredores, Draco enfim achou o quarto 1103. Girou a maçaneta cautelosamente e ali naquele quarto deparou-se com uma adormecida Hermione. Seus longos cabelos cacheados caiam-lhe pelos ombros e ela se deitada no leito de lençóis brancos enquanto Ginevra sentava-se ao seu lado num pequeno sofá.

Quando percebeu a sua presença, Gina sorriu sem graça e Draco notou que havia olheiras profundas ao redor de seus olhos.

-Draco... – ela murmurou o mais baixo que podia. – Bom te ver.

-Bom te ver, Gina. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

-Como ela está? – quis saber olhando para Hermione com um ar preocupado.

-Ah... – ela olhou para a amiga deitada bem ali. – Parece que foi bem séria essa lesão. Vai fazer uma cirurgia para ver se...

A mulher levou a mão à boca e o ele percebeu que seus olhos claros haviam se enchido de água.

-Para ver se ela pode voltar a dançar... – completou com a voz rouca.

Draco ficou pasmo. Todos sabiam que o maior sonho de Hermione era ser uma bailarina profissional e agora que havia se voltado inteiramente para a faculdade, não era justo que tudo terminasse daquele jeito.

-Logo agora... – continuou Gina contendo as lágrimas. – Logo agora que ela foi chamada para uma companhia de dança aqui em Paris...

Draco fitou o rosto adormecido de Hermione mais uma vez e ele viu o caminho que algumas lágrimas, agora secas, haviam percorrido por suas bochechas até o queixo.

-Gina, vá pra casa. Eu fico com ela até ela acordar. Você precisa descansar.

-Tem certeza? Não quero te dar trabalho...

-Não é trabalho algum. Vá pelo menos dormir um pouco. Dá pra ver que não descansou nada.

Antes de sair, Gina deu um beijo na testa da amiga e apertando a mão de Draco, murmurou um “Cuide bem dela”.

As horas se passaram lentamente para ele que constantemente checava se ela estava dormindo tranquilamente, se o intravenoso estava colocado da maneira certa(mesmo não sabendo qual seria a maneira correta), se o travesseiro estava fofo o suficiente e se por acaso ela estava tendo pesadelos. Vez ou outra ele a viu tremer, ou murmurar palavras sem sentido ou franzir a testa. Quando ela o fazia, ele lha acariciava os cabelos até que ela voltasse a ter um sono tranqüilo, mas nem um só vez ela despertou.

Com os olhos, Draco contornou as curvas do rosto de Hermione explorando calmamente cada cantinho, cada traço. As pálpebras estavam levemente inchadas, motivo pelo qual – ele suspeitava – estava chorando quando foi levada ao hospital. O sua pele estava pálida, sem cor, por isso achou por bem abrir um pouco mais as cortinas para que o sol entrasse. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e novamente o homem levou a mão á testa da garota afastando um pouco sua franja, movimento o qual – ele não deixou de reparar – fez Hermione, ainda adormecida, se arrepiar. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, deixando que o ar passasse pelo pequeno espaço que ali existia. Boca que possuía lábios grossos que se abriam como um botão de rosa que agora estavam ressecados. A respeito disso ele queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria molhar os próprios lábios e beijá-la. Ao invés disso, levou sua mão a dela e a segurou com delicadeza. Sem soltá-la, sentou-se no sofá e encostou a cabeça na ponta do colchão.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **Tears stream down your face,**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace** _

_**Tears stream down your face** _

_**And I...”** _

  


“ _Lágrimas rolam no seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_E eu...”_

  


Sentiu um raio de sol esquentar a parte direita de seu rosto. Estava confortável, ela não queria despertar para a realidade de sua condição. No entanto, havia outro calor reconfortante proveniente de sua mão: um calor suave e terno. Lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, tomando conhecimento do quarto a sua volta e daquela mão que esquentava a sua.

Ela não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ali, deitado próximo á sua perna estava um adormecido Draco Malfoy que segurava com delicadeza sua mão em cima do colo. Ela sorriu para si e apertou um pouco mais a mão segura na sua. Com a mão livre ela aproximou dos cabelos do homem e os afagou, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo. Continuou fazendo carinho e traçando caminhos pelos cabelos loiros do outro. Satisfeita e com o coração acelerado ela afastou a mão, preocupada que ele tivesse sentido os seus toques.

Quando já suspirava aliviada que ele não tivesse despertado, tomou um susto quando reparou nos olhos cinzentos de Draco malfoy olhando fixamente para ela.

-Por que parou? Estava bom. – ele sorriu quando as maçãs do rosto da garota enrubesceram de leve, tão quanto sua palidez permitiu.

-Você estava acordado todo esse tempo? – ela quis saber apertando os olhos como se temesse a resposta.

-Desde que senti sua mão apertar a minha.

Eles deram risadinhas baixas. Mas logo Hermione se lembrou da dor nas suas costas. Uma dor que se espalhava por todos os seus movimentos. Suas feições devem tê-la denunciado, pois Draco agora a encarava com um olhar sério e preocupado, com o cenho franzido.

-Quer que eu chame o médico, uma enfermeira?

-Não é necessário. Essas dores são normais... – ela tentou sorrir em meio à dor, mas fracassou e voltou a falar com a voz embaçada. – Tem uns comprimidos nessa gaveta, pode pegá-los para mim?

Ela apontou para um pequeno criado mudo ao lado da cama onde havia uma bandeja com uma jarra d’água e dois copos. Draco abriu a gaveta, pegou uma pílula de cada cartela, serviu um pouco de água em um dos copos e levantou-se para ajudá-la, pondo um remédio por vez em sua boca e a ajudando a sustentar o copo de vidro nas mãos.

-Obrigado. – ela sorriu timidamente e voltou a se acomodar na cama. Ela o contemplou por alguns instantes enquanto ele depositava o copo de volta na bandeja. – DRaco, o que faz aqui? Digo, você não estava em Londres?

-Não. Estava por aqui a passeio quando Blaise me ligou dizendo que você estava no hospital. Passei pra ver como estava para retribuir o favor. Gina pediu para que ficasse um tempo com você para que ela pudesse descansar um pouco.

Hermione não notou as falsas descrições dos fatos relatadas pelo homem e voltou sua atenção para a manga da camisa dele que estava levemente rasgada. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou apontando para o local com o indicador.

-Nada de mais. Lembra que eu te mandei uma mensagem dizendo que eu havia comprado um cachorro?

Ela riu ao recordar, perguntando-se se o cachorro gostava de roer todas as roupas dele.

Passaram o resto da manhã assim. Conversando, dando risada e até as dores de Hermione pareceram melhorar um pouco. Parte por causa do analgésico que tomara, parte pela presença de Draco ali, divertindo-a, contando piada, fazendo pirraça. Os dois almoçaram no quarto do hospital quando uma enfermeira trouxe uma bandeja com dois pratos de sopa.

Ele tornou a ajudá-la a tomar sua sopa, levando a colher à boca da garota lentamente. Ela corou, mas aceitou a ajuda já que tinha dificuldade até mesmo para pegar numa colher devido às dores.

-Comida de hospital. Ninguém merece. – comentou Draco, duas horas depois quando finalmente Hermione havia esvaziado seu prato e ele o dele. – Quando você sair daqui, vou te convidar pra ir lá em casa novamente e eu vou cozinhar para você.

-Cozinheiro, é?! Essa eu não esperava.

-Aprendi algumas coisas. Não dá pra pedir comida em restaurante sempre! É enjoativo. Às vezes eu queimo a comida, mas dá pra engolir. Além disso, preciso retribuir toda aquela semana que você cozinhou para mim.

Os dois riram e Hermione pensou que poderia estar tão bem quanto uma pessoa naquela situação poderia estar. Estar ao lado de Draco e sentir o toque de sua mão na dela vez por outra, a acalmava e a fazia pensar que poderia conseguir superar tudo aquilo. Os dois entraram em silêncio quando seus olhares se cruzaram com uma dada intensidade quase ao mesmo tempo que Ginevra entrava no quarto.

-Boa tarde! – ela saudou e foi logo beijar o rosto da amiga. – Vejo que está se sentindo melhor, Mione!

-Um pouco. – confirmou.

-Fico feliz. – ela sorriu. – Na recepção me disseram que sua cirurgia foi marcada para amanhã à tarde.

Hermione aquiesceu.

-Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar. – completou Gina, acariciando a testa da amiga.

-E eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo – Draco disse ainda sem ter desviado seu olhar sequer para ver Gina entrar e a garota enrubesceu sentindo-se protegida e segura apenas pela menção daquelas palavras.

E quando ela acordou após a cirurgia, sentiu a mão quente de Draco tomar a sua. Viu o sorriso dele se formar depois de desenhar com os lábios “Foi um sucesso” e ela sorrir para si mesmo que ainda havia esperança.

  


XxXxXxX

  


“ _ **Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones** _

_**And I will try, to fix you”** _

  


“ _Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei consertar você”_

  


Eram quase três da madrugada quando o telefone de Draco tocou fazendo-o pular de sua cama com o susto. Olhou o visor e viu ali o nome de Hermione Granger o chamando. Rapidamente atendeu a ligação com a voz ainda sonolenta.

-Er... Draco? – ele ouviu a voz chorosa do outro lado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – quis saber depressa.

-Mais ou menos... – a voz de Hermione falhava do outro lada da linha. – Me desculpe, Draco, eu não devia ter te acordado...

E antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela desligou o telefone. Preocupado, o homem procurou qualquer roupa no closet, catou as chaves do carro e rumou para o apartamento da garota o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Havia quatro meses desde que ela voltara para Londres e se recuperava lentamente da cirurgia o que a deixava frustrada. Toda vez que Draco a via, sentia a garota desestimulada e deprimida.

Bateu à porta do apartamento três vezes e quando a maçaneta girou, ele pode ver o rosto inchado e as lágrimas rolando dos pequenos olhos de Hermione ainda que tudo dentro da casa estivesse escuro. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou a sua testa.

-Você não precisava ter vindo aqui... – sussurrou entre soluços.

-Shhhh... – Draco a abraçou com mais força, sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem a sua camisa. – Eu vim porque fiquei preocupado.

Lentamente ele a guiou para a varanda do apartamento seguindo o brilho que lua emanava do lado de fora. Com a brisa suave batendo nos cabelos de ambos, Draco observou os olhos marejados da garota que retribuiu vacilante.

-Se eu não conseguir... Eu não tenho mais nada... – Hermione deixou mais algumas lágrimas rolarem.

Draco enxugou o rosto da garota com o polegar deixando que a luz da lua cheia desenhasse os contornos da face da menina. Sem se conter mais um instante, ele se aproximou dela, puxando levemente a sua nuca e pousando um beijo cálido nos lábios úmidos e levemente salgados da garota que pareceu surpresa.

-Se você quiser, Mione... – ele murmurou baixinho, sentindo mais algumas lágrimas descerem do rosto dela. – Se você quiser, eu vou estar aqui para você.

Mais uma vez ele se aproximou dos lábios dela com cautela e se sentiu aliviado ao sentir os braços dela o envolver pelo pescoço e desta vez ele a beijou mais intensamente. Pegou-a no colo com gentileza e a guiou para o seu quarto.

Os lençóis tinham o cheiro dela quando ele a depositou ali. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar quanto ele afastou uma das alças de seu pijama e sutilmente ela guiou a mão dele até o seu peito e ele sentiu o coração dela pulsar com força. Imitando-a, ele também levou a mão dela ao seu peito. E sorrindo, eles juntaram as cabeças, se afagando e ali souberam que aquele sentimento era mútuo. E também souberam que qualquer dificuldade que enfrentassem dali pra frente, resolveriam sempre juntos.

-Eu espero por isso há tanto tempo, Draco... – murmurou rouca, deixando lágrimas de felicidade serem derramadas.

-Eu também... – ele a deitou devagar tirando a própria camisa.

E assim, ele mergulhos nos cabelos castanhos da garota, aspirando seu perfume, procurando aliviá-la de qualquer pensamento ruim, arrancando suspiros, beijando-a ainda mais. Ela sorria e sussurrava seu nome e aquele momento, eles sabiam, havia reorganizado tudo dentro de suas mentes. Tudo que estava confuso e escuro, estava claro agora. Tudo estava consertado, enfim.

**Author's Note:**

> Se gostou (ou não) não esqueçam de me avaliar, mandando sua mensagem! Qualquer crítica será sempre bem-vinda!
> 
> ;) YK


End file.
